


Broken Suits

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Field Trip, Gen, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, MoMA, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Ned Leeds, Worried Tony Stark, ironman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter finds himself on yet another filed trip gone wrong.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 49
Kudos: 1020
Collections: Peters_many_unfortunate_fieldtrips





	Broken Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thank you so much for all your lovely comments! I am so glad you are all enjoying this :) 
> 
> This prompt is from graichinger from FanFiction.net - Here is a prompt idea, Tony took Peter's suit from him so he could do some fancy fixes, and he was going to give it back to Peter, but forgot, so he had to go save peter from some villan.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and apologies for any mistakes :)

“Incoming call from Peter,” FRIDAY voice cut through Happy and Tony’s conversation as her voice filled the car.

“Isn’t he supposed to be on a field trip?” Tony frowned, pulling out his buzzing phone. He slipped the glasses from his face and squinted at the screen where a picture of Peter was lighting up the screen.

“Yeah,” Happy confirmed. “to Museum of Modern Art.”

Tony frowned, answering the call. “Hey kid, field trip that boring? Pepper swears you have to see MoMA at least once in your life but I knew she was lying.”

Peter heaving breathing filtered through the phone and Tony was instantly on the alert. “Mr. Stark.”

“Kid, what’s going on?” Tony demanded. He looked up, catching Happy’s eyes in the rear-view mirror. “Happy, pull over.”

Happy did as he was directed, pulling off to the side of the road quickly, a car horn blaringly loudly at the abrupt pull over as it passed. As soon as they were stopped he parked the car, engine still running and turned in his seat to stare at Tony, face pinched with worry. As much as the man liked to act annoyed with Peter, he really did have a soft spot for the kid.

“Mr. Stark, the place is being robbed,” Peter whispered down the line. “There’s seven of them. They have guns. Big ones.”

“Where are you?” Tony barked out, sliding his glasses back on and already FRIDAY was pulling up blueprints of the place and placing a call to the police.

“Hiding with Ned,” Peter whispered. “They haven’t seen us yet.”

“Good job,” Tony said. He unbuckled his seat belt and shoving open the door. He stood up, striding away from the car. “I’m on my way kid. Authorities have been notified.” He tapped his chest and the nano tech slid around his body, encasing him in his suit. The call switched from his phone to the display screen as he blasted into the air, leaving Happy behind with the car.

“Mr. Stark, my friends,” Peter whispered, his voice sounding strained.

“Kid, we both know you take the suit everywhere. If you feel like you can, go for it,” Tony instructed, pride quickly filling Tony as Peter asked. Although he would rather Peter stay put, he didn’t think it was fair when the kids’ friends were in danger. Besides, Peter was more than capable and the gunman would be expecting it.

“I don’t have it,” Peter stressed. “You do.”

“What?” Tony frowned as he shot across the sky.

“For the repairs. You haven’t given it back yet,” Peter explained as quickly and quietly as he could. “You were supposed to bring it over last night.”

Tony swore across the line. “Don’t repeat that.”

He had finished the upgrades for Peter’s Spider Suit but had forgotten to give it back to him. It was still sitting in Tony’s lab, waiting for Peter. He was supposed to take it back last night but Pepper had come home and she had given him that look and all thoughts of the teenager and his super suit had been put at the back of his mind.

“Peter, I know you want to help but _do not engage_. I’m coming. I’m nearly there,” Tony stressed, silently urging himself to go faster.

“Mr Stark I – Oh sh – _go Ned, go!_ ” Peter hissed out.

“Peter!” Tony snapped, heart hammering in his chest. “FRIDAY, give me some juice.”

Tony swore again as the call with Peter dropped and he urged himself to hurry. He didn’t dare try and call back, just in case he gave away their hiding position. Peter would have to call him back if he could. He hoped that Peter at least taken his web shooters with him.

He could feel his heart trying to climb up through his throat. Peter was supposed to be on a field trip. He was supposed to be having fun, being a regular teenager and not worrying about crime. He deserved a day where he didn’t have to be a super-powered teenage vigilante. What did Peter call it? Parker Luck? The kid always managed to find himself in a sticky situation (no pun intended). May said he was a danger magnet and Tony was starting to agree.

“Boss, approaching the museum,” FRIDAY’s voice snapped Tony out of his spiralling thoughts.

“Scan it,” Tony ordered.

“Scanning Boss,” FRIDAY said as Tony flew closer until he was landing on the roof of the museum. “I believe I have found the suspects.”

“Let’s get them,” Tony growled.

* * *

Peter pressed Ned up against one of the larger art sculptures, a hand pressed against his mouth to stop him from making any noise. The armed men had passed them but hadn’t seen either of them as they strode confidently by. The group were only after the paintings as far as Peter could see and seemed to be targeting specific ones.

Ned’s eyes were frantic as he stared at Peter and he could hear Ned’s heart beating fast and loud in his chest. The museum was silent but Peter could hear the group in the next gallery, already working efficiently to get another painting down.

Slowly, Peter released Ned’s mouth, shooting a warner glare at him to be quiet.

Ned nodded and didn’t make a peep. Instead he clutched Peter’s arm, giving it a squeeze when the vigilante peered around the sculpture.

Peter and Ned had been separated from their classmates as the armed group had entered. The hair on Peter’s neck stood up just as he heard gunfire go off. Screams had followed and everyone had scattered. Peter had grabbed Ned and they had quickly hidden. Peter didn’t have his suit, only his web shooters but he didn’t know if he could do this without giving away his identity and so he did the one thing he knew could help them.

He called Mr. Stark.

“Do you see anything?” Ned asked in the tiniest whisper.

Peter withdrew and shook his head. “They’re taking another paint- wait.”

A new sound had entered the building and Peter’s heart rated started to gallop in his chest. He knew that sound.

“Get down,” Peter hissed, dropping and forcing Ned to do the same.

Peter didn’t have to wait long to hear the sounds of Iron Man’s thrusters, swopping through the museum. In a rush he passed Peter and Ned hiding spot and into the room where the armed gang was.

They didn’t stand a chance.

“Drop the guns. Mine a bigger and I don’t miss,” Peter heard Tony say and it was followed by the sound of the guns hitting the floor with a clatter.

“Now, be good and don’t move,” Tony said. “FRIDAY, tell the police it’s safe to enter.”

Not long after Tony had spoken the words, a dozen police officers came storming in, weapons raised.

“Dude, is it over?” Ned whispered.

“Yeah,” Peter breathed, relaxing beside Ned, leaning against the sculpture. The two of them sat staring at the wall in silence, knees and shoulder’s touching, reeling from the fact that they had just been in an armed robbery.

“Dude, that was scary,” Ned said quietly.

“Yeah,” Peter swallowed.

“You’re so brave,” Ned said, leaning his head on Peter’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you do this every day.”

“Not every day,” Peter corrected. “And it’s easier with the suit and I know that you and May and MJ are all safe. This was….this was scary.” Peter dropped his head onto Ned’s. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Peter phone rang and he fumbled for it, seeing Tony’s face pop on the screen. He answered it quickly with a shaking finger. “Mr. Stark!”

“Kid Where are you? Are you hurt?” Tony barked out on the other end.

“In the next room. Behind the weird sculpture,” Peter said quickly. “Ned and I are okay.”

“Stay there,” Tony ordered.

Peter nodded, even though Tony could see it. The call ended and Peter slipped his phone back into his pocket. He heard rapid footsteps approaching and a few seconds later Tony Stark was standing above him, pale face filling with relief. He crouched down, eyes roaming over him and checking for injuries.

“You okay?” Tony asked.

Peter lunged forward, hugging Tony around the neck tightly.

The older man faltered for a moment as his balance was thrown off but he managed to keep them both up, hugging Peter back tightly.

“That was scary, Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered.

“I got you,” Tony murmured back, hand going to Peter’s curls to hold him steady. “You’re okay.”

The hug lingered before Peter pulled away, slumping back down beside Ned who watched the whole scene with wide eyes.

“Ned, you okay?” Tony asked.

“Wow, Iron Man saved my life,” Ned breathed. “That’s awesome.”

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Tony said. “You both okay to move?”

Peter nodded and he climbed to his feet. He helped Ned up, keeping his best friend close. Tony hovered close, eyes still roaming over Peter.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said as they started walking away towards the exit. 

“Yeah Kid?”

“Thanks for coming,” Peter said sincerely.

“Always kid,” Tony promised.

Peter smiled and leaned into Tony’s warmth as the man threw and an arm around his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
